Anime Takes New York
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Three of our fav anime girls come together fufill a mission so many of us want fufilled...DEATH TO 4KIDS Rated M for Violence,Swearing and Cartoon Drunkness XD R


Animé Takes New York!

~Disclaimer~

I own nothing!

Is M rated for Swearing and Violence

Chapter 1 : I Quit!

Ichigo was stressed, actually over stressed from all the work that the slave driver Ryou had given her, she swore that he loved watching her sweat until she begged for a rest, but she was at her tails end, 5 hours to work and no pay, she could not stand it any-more, if she wasn't getting paid then she was not staying, mew or not, she was a breathing soul who needed a rest!

"I am going to tell that fucking idiot that if I cannot have at least a three day vacation then he can find another slave, and Pudding too! She is a kid!"

Ichigo griped as she went to his room , he was asleep, so she snuck up and out of nowhere a gong appeared, she had an evil smile on her face as she bashed it, Ryou jumped up in fright, Ichigo put on a sweet face as she asked him in the nicest possible voice.

"Ryou, you sexy devilish man...can I _please_ have a raise?"

She asked seductively, inside she gagged

"Hmm...maybe..."

He said as he smirked

"...If you be my girl"

He winked

"Oh very funny, seriously, I want a raise!"

She lost her humorous tone as he came near her

"Ryou...STAY AWAY!"

Ichigo screamed as he pounced on her, he began kissing her, she slashed him on the face causing him to flinch and hold his cheek, she screamed at him as she morphed into Mew Ichigo and spat at him.

"I QUIT!"

As she ran away leaving her bell and her uniform behind her...

In the Shugo Chara Universe...

"Amu"

"Amu!"

"AMU!"

The three chara shouted

"Leave me the f**** alone!"

She groaned at her stupid bleeper that prevented cussing, she had just about had enough of her life and was ready to leave, Tadasae dumped her, Ikuto was away, the guardians had forced her to do the role checker in the group's job and to top it off the chara would not leave her for a minute, so yes her day had been extremely bad, so bad that she was ready to leave, she had packed her bags and left a note, yes she was going to run away, if she could not have a good normal life here, then she would create a new life somewhere else.

"I will explain to mum that I am going on a nature retreat!"

Amu sighed as she packed up her stuff

"But Amu-chan..."

Ran whimpered

"NO!Get in your egg!"

Amu growled, Ran shakily flew to her egg.

"Goodbye and good riddance!"

Amu growled as she shoved the eggs into her sack and transformed with Miki, who, seemed actually happy to see this bad side.

"Amulet Spade!"

They shouted as they leapt into the sky, not planning to return...ever...

In the Elfin Lied world...

Lucy stared at her restraints...Yuka had snuck up on her and placed a vector trapping device on her, making her vulnerable to punches...the bitch had gave her a punch in the face and made out with Kohta in front of her, she was over Kohta anyway, she liked him as a friend...so she decided that since Kukuzawa was still after her...it would be best that she leave...besides, the Maple Inn was becoming...shall we say..crowded...Nana had 3 kids now...Diclonious children were a pain to look after so...Lucy was going to leave...permanently...

"This country is shit anyway!"

Lucy said boredly, but first some TV

"TV always cleanses the mind!"

Lucy laughed as she flipped a channel that Mayuu always watched, Pop Girl?

"The idiocy of kids!"

Lucy laughed...she saw a new thing that was airing Neko Lied, what was that? She put up the info and broke the remote, they were making her into a cat! The very thing that could kill them was now a harmless house cat!

"Oh they are so dying!"

Lucy hissed as she stood up, she looked at the logo

"This should have died long ago!"

Lucy snapped as she walked out of the Maple Inn with one intention in her mind

'Kill 4Kids!'

And with that she left, not knowing the insanity she was about to walk into

Ok here is the beginning of the end XD

Three of the most loved animé girls are about to meet

What will happen?

Will we finally be rid of the animé killers?

In the next chapter Ichigo gets an extension

Amu buys red bull

and

Lucy dyes some of her hair...red?

R&R to see more

Bye

~K-Chan~


End file.
